


Tricking god into giving us soup

by DeceptiveLizard



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Tattletail (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crack Crossover, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptiveLizard/pseuds/DeceptiveLizard
Summary: Totally a crack fic. Not gonna make you cry or anything.....
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you won't regret clicking this fic. I'll make it worth your while.

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry


	2. The real story, I swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the real story i wouldn't just do that to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the real chapter. I'm gonna start posting~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

You lost The Game™ . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha lol you fell for it again

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets


End file.
